Shaggy and Scooby's Equestrian Adventure
by Shark Lord
Summary: Shaggy and Scooby had been literally thrown into Equestria by a familiar foe from their past. Now the two has to survive their own worst nightmare in order to save their friends from this new foe. All rights goes to their owners
1. A new Foe appears

**I am a retro fan of Scooby Doo. If your a fan of the classic Scooby Doo mysteries then a big shout out to you. Read and review. Oh and before I forget I am NOT abandoning my other fics, idea block on others and I will get on the chapters on the others.**

 **Shaggy and Scooby's House**

It was dark and foggy out when a tall dark figure was outside a house with a green roof and brown bricks.

This house seemed to be the one he was searching for. **"Hehehe, 'Shaggy R. and Scooby D.' I know these two are going to be in one heck of a ride."** The figure chuckled fiendishly as he walked over to the door.

Inside the house was a tall skinny man with brown hair and a small goatee. The man was wearing a green short sleeve shirt, and brown pants. This is Shaggy Rogers of Mystery Inc.

There was also a Great Dane with brown hair, black spots and wearing a four sided diamond shaped dog collar with the initials 'SD' engraved on it. This is the infamous Scooby Doo of Mystery Inc. and best friend of Shaggy Rogers.

"Hey Scoob, do you feel up for a double decker chocolate tuna sandwich?" Shaggy asked Scooby. "With hot sauce and ghost peppers dunked in caramel?" Scooby asked his friend.

As the two headed towards their kitchen the front door bell ranged and the duo headed over to it. Shaggy opened up the door and was greeted by a terrifying sight.

It was a tall cyan glowing well built man dressed in a black suit, with a black and red cape, with a bat tie. The man wore two green gloves with red eyes and cross stitched 'mouths'. The figure had a skeleton head with a top hat with a pumpkin emblem on it. The figure had red eyes in its black sockets.

 **"Hi are you going to invite me inside?"** the man asked tauntingly. Shaggy just slowly closed the door on the man. Shaggy then turned to Scooby with a scared expression.

"RUN SCOOB!" Shaggy yelled as the man bursted through the door. This time he had a look of annoyance possibly due to Shaggy's gesture.

 **"Foolish cowards, I am the Nightmare Master! Prepare to face one of your old foes. Black Knight seize these two fools!"** Said Nightmare Master as his servant appeared out of the fog. Shaggy and Scooby yelped out of fear as they remembered when they first met the Black Knight Ghost.

The Black Knight Ghost was a medieval knights suit that was made from a black metal. He had a red plumage on the the top of his helmet. The Black Knight has yellow glowing eyes and was wielding a medieval sword.

 _ **"So we meet again knaves,"**_ The Black Knight said as he stepped closer to the two. Shaggy remembered that the last time that the team faced the Knight, it turned out to be a man in a mask, or helmet in the Black Knight's case.

Shaggy grabbed the Black Knight's helmet and with a string tug he took it off, and this time there was nothing inside it. No man, woman, child on stilts, not even mechanical parts to signify that it was a robot, for once the monster was real.

The Black Knight reclaimed his helmet and returned it back on to his body. The Black Knight chuckled evily as he turned his attention to the two. Shaggy and Scooby Doo were caught by the Black Knight before they could escape.

"Zoinks! Like help us!" Shaggy said as the phantom knight brought the two to the Nightmare Master. The Black Knight grumbled at the two cowarding males.

 **"Hehehe, Looks like your little friends are not going to save you. Don't worry about them, they'll join you two soon after we're through with you!"** Nightmare Master cackled as he petted Scooby's back.

The Nightmare Master laughed evily as he motioned the Black Knight to bring the two with them.

 **"You two shall soon know the true meaning of the word fear. My loyal servant throw those two into the abyss. Muhahahaha,"** said the Nightmare Master as he and the Black Knight were above a cliff.

The Black Knight threw Shaggy and Scooby down to the bottom of the cliff. However as the two were halfway down a strange light flashed and taken the friends away to another dimension.

 **Old Equestria Castle**

An Alicorn with a blue coat of fur, dark blue mane and tail, a lunar pattern on her hind legs, and a scarf with the same pattern was walking around what used to be her and her sister's home. This is Princess Luna of Canterlot.

"I still can't get over the fact that I did this. How in the world did I become Nightmare Moon and have no memories of the forces? Huh?" Luna said before a light appeared and Shaggy and Scooby Doo landed near her.

"Ouch like what happened? Uh is that a what I think it is?" Shaggy asked before he and Scooby did the normal reaction anyone would have if they seen a mystical creature. The two fainted on the spot.

"I guess my dear sister should take a look at this, I know Lyra Heartstring would go insane." Luna said as she used her magic to pick up the two.

In the shadows a dark green shadow with red eyes and a red mouth was watching the three before disappearing to it's master. This is going to be one crazy adventure waiting to happen.

 **Authors Notes: there we go Shaggy and Scooby Doo has been thrown to Equestria literally that is. Here's a fun fact for you; the Black Knight Ghost was the very first villain Scooby and the Gang encountered.**


	2. Meeting the Princess

**Hehe well I'm back with the next chapter. A little test first, who would win in a eating competition; Shaggy, Scooby, or Pinkie Pie? Read and review.**

 **Zecora's Hut**

In a tribal looking hut in a swamp the owner was busy minding her own business.

The owner was a female zebra wearing gold earrings and had a solar pattern on her hind legs. This is Zecora, a good friend of Twilight Sparkle.

"Mm something of scales and fear stalks my hut." Zecora said as she heard a splash nearby.

A knock on the door had Zecora trotting towards it and soon wished she had Fluttershy with her.

The visitor was a ten foot gator walking on it's hind legs. The gator's back was a dark green, it's stomach was a light green, and his snout a pale green. The gator's eyes were a haunting yellow and somehow managed to paralyze the zebra.

"A gator that walks on two legs, and has yellow eyes is an unusual sight. Whoa," said Zecora as the gator snapped at the zebra.

Zecora rarely would retreat from her home, but this gator was a bit too much for her.

* * *

 **Canterlot Castle**

Shaggy and Scooby were just waking up to the sight of Princess Luna.

Along with Luna was a taller Alicorn with a white fur coat, three colored mane and tail as well as a sun on her hind legs. This is Princess Celestia, Princess Luna's elder sister.

"Greetings to you young Shaggy and Scooby Doo, welcome to Canterlot." Celestia greeted the two males.

"Woah Scoob, I think we need to cut back on habanero covered ice cream... Wait where did the Black Knight Ghost go?" Shaggy said then asked as he and Scooby panicked.

"Easy there young ones your safe for now. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Princess Celestia of Canterlot, and this is Princess Luna of Canterlot." Celestia greeted and before anyone could say anything else a big party popper blew.

A pink pony with a poofy pink mane and tail, three balloons on her hind legs appeared. Along with her was a tiny toothless alligator with big blue eyes that was in her mane. This is Pinkie Pie and her pet Gummy.

Another pony with an orange fur coat, blonde mane and tail tied up in a ponytail, three apples on her hind legs and wearing a western hat followed in after the party pony. This is Applejack from Sweet Apple Acres.

A purple Alicorn with dark purple with a single pink striped mane and tail, and a star on her legs followed as well. This is Princess Twilight Sparkle of Ponyville.

"Looks like our new visitors have just woken up. I am Twilight Sparkle the Friendship Princess, and this is Applejack and Pinkie Pie." Twilight introduced before an eerie chuckle and some armored footsteps could be heard.

All the ponies as well as Shaggy and Scooby turned to see the owner of the footsteps, The Black Knight Ghost.

However he seemed to be accompanied by the same dark green shadow with red eyes and a red mouth. There is only one known ghost that appears as a shadow, the Phantom Shadow.

"ZOINKS! IT'S THE BLACK KNIGHT AND THE PHANTOM SHADOW!" Shaggy shouted as the Black Knight made his way towards him.

 _ **"So you two knaves survived that nice little fall huh? Too bad for you that you'll never see the rest of your little friends again. The Nightmare Master has them safely guarded. For now I have an important errand to attend to, why not say hello to my new friend? Come the Glasburgh Dragon seize them!"**_ The Black Knight commanded as a rumble was heard.

Outside a very large black dragon and a dark purple stomach with red eyes was setting some of the villages on fire. It was what the dragon had on his head and tail that gotten the attentions of Shaggy and Twilight.

On the head was a small purple and green dragon, and on the tail was a lady wearing an orange sweater, square glasses, and brown hair. The Glasburgh Dragon had Spike and Velma as his captives.

"Get us down!" Spike said as the Glasburgh Dragon burned a certain spoiled stallion to a crisp. The Glasburgh Dragon snarled as he seen Shaggy and Scooby and stomped towards the group.

Shaggy and Scooby gulped in fear as the dragon readied his fire breath. Thankfully Princess Celestia made a shield around the group as the Glasburgh Dragon unleashed it's attack.

The Black Knight grumbled in anger at the shield and gotten on the Dragon's back to escape with their captives.

The Phantom Shadow was still with the group however and he wasn't going to let them leave anytime soon.

 _"Now your mine mortals! The Graveyard beckons you two!"_ The Phantom Shadow said as he revealed his true form.

The Phantom Shadow was a floating green ghost with a black face with the same red eyes and mouth. He now had a chain on his left arm.

"You guys know how to get past this floating meanie?" Pinkie Pie asked Shaggy and Scooby as she she and the others backed away.

"I think I got an idea," said Shaggy as he reached inside his pockets for something.

The Shadow was close to the group when Shaggy brought out a flashlight and shined it. The light blinded the Phantom Shadow long enough for Shaggy and Scooby to get the ponies and get out of the room.

Celestia was confused on why these two beings are familiar with the recent fiends and chose to confront the two.

"Care to explain how you know so much about these creatures?" Celestia asked the two and was filled in on their past mysteries as well as the new foe.

"If this Nightmare Master supposed to have known all of your past foes, then that should mean that we should start finding your friends." Celestia said to Shaggy.

"Well the only one that we know about is that the Glasburgh Dragon has Velma and a smaller dragon. Like me and Scooby are not good in making plans," said Shaggy as he shrugged his shoulders.

* * *

 **Ponyville**

Zecora was panting as she looked around for Twilight. The zebra eventually found the Alicorn with two strange beings.

"Twilight, I need your help. A gator with yellow eyes and walks on two legs attacked my hut." Zecora said and a gulp got her attention.

""D-did y-ou say w-alks on two le-gs?" Shaggy whimpered as Scooby did his gator impersonation.

Unfortunately for the two, Scooby described the fiend head on. "Oh great not Gator Ghoul, how many of our past foes did that Nightmare guy make?" Shaggy groaned as he and Scooby face palmed.

Gator Ghoul appeared soon with some friends of his. A man sized single green eyed monster made of tar, an electrical orange ghost with blue sparks, a glowing green flying dinosaur, three walking skeletons with a single slit eye, and a creature that had the head of a jaguar and the body of an ape.

 **"Tsk, tsk, tsk you should never ask that dear Shaggy,"** said Nightmare Master as he appeared. Shaggy and Scooby Doo grew wide eyed and yelped at the sight of the Nightmare Master.

Celestia sent the fiend a glare when she seen him. "So your this Nightmare Master that kidnapped Shaggy and Scooby's friends." Celestia said as she readied her horn.

The Nightmare Master snapped his fingers and disappeared. "Rere did he go?" Scooby asked as Gator Ghoul and the Pterodactyl Ghost got a little too close.

Gator Ghoul got his left claw close to Scooby Doo for a second before he suddenly reached for his real intention. The Gator Ghoul grabbed Gummy and held him close to his side before rushing away.

The Pterodactyl Ghost grabbed Scooby's collar and flew off towards the clouds. "SCOOB!" Shaggy screamed as he tried to reach for his friend.

 **Authors Notes yes I'm ending it here. If your wondering why the Gator Ghoul kidnapped Gummy is because he thinks the little gator is his. Fun Fact the Pterodactyl Ghost was the first dinosaur ghost Scooby and the gang went up against.**


	3. Cutie Mark Crusaders taken

**Alright this is where Shaggy and Scooby Doo meets the rest of the Mane Six and Discord. Oh and if you watched the Scooby Doo Show growing up you'll recognize some of the new ghosts in this chapter.**

 **Rarity's Boutique**

A white unicorn with an elegant purple mane and tail along with three gems on her hind legs was busy sowing some dresses for her clients. This is Rarity of the Mane Six as well as the Holder of Generosity.

"Lalala, hmm?" Rarity said as she smelled a strange aroma in the air. "Why is there a strawberry smell in the air?" Rarity asked as she looked for the source of the aroma.

A smaller pony that looked like Rarity except with a poofy white and purple mane and tail as well as no patterns on her hind legs came down. This is Sweetie Belle, and apparently she was searching for the strawberry scent as well.

"Rarity did you light some scented candles or something?" Sweetie Belle asked her sister.

"Sweetie dear, I do not have any strawberry scented candles at the moment. Huh!?" Rarity said before a bubbling noise was heard.

The two sisters seen a floating ghost that had a strong resemblance to the Phantom Shadow. The difference it had was that the cloak was strawberry red, it's arms were light pink. It's face was a dark pink and it had yellow eyes and a yellow mouth. The strangest thing is how much the ghost smelled like strawberries.

"Why is that floating thing looking at me like that?" Sweetie Belle said before being pony napped by the red ghost.

"UNHAND HER YOU FIEND!" Rarity snapped at the strawberry ghost.

The ghost escaped with it's hostage as Rarity raced after the two determined to rescue her little sister.

As she was chasing the phantom Rarity accidentally ran into Twilight Sparkle.

"Sorry darling, I can't talk now. A strawberry scented ruffian just pony napped Sweetie Belle," said Rarity as she picked herself up.

Upon hearing the words 'strawberry' and 'ruffian' Shaggy had cleared his throat to get Rarity's attention.

"Did this ruffian look like a floating ghost with yellow eyes?" Shaggy asked Rarity to which she nodded in agreement.

"How do you know about this rude ghost? Who are you anyway sir?" Rarity asked Shaggy as she raised an eyebrow.

"This is Shaggy, and we were searching for a ghost dinosaur that dog napped his friend. Shaggy this is my friend Rarity, hold it how do you know this ghost Shaggy?" Twilight introduced the two.

"Me, Scooby and the rest of my friends delt with this red ghost and two more in an ice cream factory. If you say the Strawberry Phantom left a scent, then like I think I can help you out. Maybe we can find the Pterodactyl Ghost as well," said Shaggy as he forced down a nervous gulp.

* * *

 **Rainbow Dash's Home**

In a house that was made from clouds, a cyan Pegasus with a rainbow mane, tail, and pattern on her hind legs was napping on a bed. This is Rainbow Dash, the Holder of Loyalty and member of the Wonderbolts.

With her was an orange filly Pegasus with a hot pink mane and tail. This is Scootaloo, Rainbow Dash's adopted little sister, and member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

A heavenly aroma gotten the attention of both Rainbow and Scootaloo. The aroma was chocolate, but there were no chocolate in the house.

"Mmm, chocolate. Wait a minute..." Rainbow Dash said before another ghost appeared beside Scootaloo.

This phantom looked like a brown Phantom Shadow with light brown hands. The phantom had a dark brown face and has yellow eyes and mouth. Somehow this phantom had the scent of chocolate on him.

"I didn't know chocolate can become a ghost," said Scootaloo as she watched the phantom stare at her. The phantom then grabbed Scootaloo and flew off with her.

Rainbow Dash was beyond angry when she seen the chocolate ghost taking her little sister away from her. The mare bolted after the ghost only to meet the Pterodactyl Ghost still holding Scooby Doo in his grasp.

"Relp me!" Scooby Doo yelped as he seen Rainbow Dash heading his way.

Rainbow Dash accidentally tackled the Pterodactyl Ghost and knocked Scooby down to a cottage.

"Oh buck! I can't let an innocent animal get hurt, but Scootaloo is no where to be seen. Oh my Celestia, hold on big guy Dash is coming!" Rainbow said as she headed down to retrieve Scooby.

* * *

 **Fluttershy's Cottage**

In a homely looking cottage, a cream yellow Pegasus with a pink mane and tail and three butterflies on both sides of her hind legs was watering some plants. This is Fluttershy, the Holder of Kindness and most timid pony in Ponyville.

A large creature with a snake body, eagle talon and lion paw for hands, hoof and alligator foot for feet, horse head with a goatee, bat and bird wings on his back, and a lizards tail was helping out Fluttershy. This is Discord the Draconequus, good friend of Fluttershy, lord of chaos, and former villain.

Fluttershy was busy with her plants until she heard a loud 'RELP!' and looked up to see Scooby falling dangerously down to the ground.

"Oh my! Discord could you save that poor dog please?" Fluttershy asked Discord to which he grew wide eyed and summoned a large mattress.

"There we go, hold on is that Dashie coming down?" Discord said then asked as the athletic Pegasus slowed down to the spot where Scooby is.

"Ranks," said Scooby as he wagged his tail. However when he looked up, he spotted the Pterodactyl Ghost giving a glare telling him that he wasn't safe yet.

The Pterodactyl Ghost flew down towards the Great Dane and almost seized him again, but Fluttershy flew in between the two and gave the flying ghost 'The Stare'.

"How dare you, how dare you? Scaring a poor animal like that? I have a good mind to tell your mother young man," said Fluttershy to an unamused looking dinosaur.

"ROOAAARRRR!" the Pterodactyl Ghost screeched at the Pegasus knocking her down to the mattress before cackling like a maniac.

Discord, Rainbow Dash, and Scooby Doo were now furious with the ghost for what he just did to Fluttershy.

"HEY BIRD BRAIN! PICK ON SOME PONY YOUR SIZE!" Rainbow Dash shouted toward the ghost. However the Pterodactyl Ghost didn't like the name Dashie called him and snarled at her before spitting out a green flamethrower.

Scooby Doo quickly dodged the attack and hatched an idea. He brought out a large firework rocket and aimed it at the ghost.

"Allow me to help you out," said Discord as he summoned a lit match and lit the fuse on the rocket.

The rocket flew towards the ghost and upon blowing up, sent the Pterodactyl Ghost soaring towards an unknown location. The ghost dropped a slip of paper before he was sent packing to the location.

"Ruts ris?" Scooby said as Discord picked up the paper. The paper was a receipt from a custom tailor.

Fluttershy and Dash flew close to the dog and seen the collar with 'SD' on it. "Rello I'm Scooby Doo." Scooby introduced himself to the three.

After introducing themselves and hearing about Scootaloo being kidnapped by a 'chocolate smelling jerk' Scooby's ears turned upwards.

"Rid he rook rike ris?" Scooby asked before doing his best interpretation of the phantom.

"Hey that matches the description of that creep, how do you know what he looked like?" Dash said then asked with her hooves crossed.

"Me, Raggy and the rest of my friends delt with three roasts, including the Chocolate Phantom. Ret me relp rou find your sister," said Scooby as he began sniffing for the Chocolate Phantom's trail.

* * *

 **Equestrian Plane**

Shaggy and Scooby eventually met up again on their search for the phantoms.

Upon being introduced to each other's team Pinkie Pie suddenly cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"If Rarity seen the Strawberry Phantom, and Dashie seen the Chocolate Phantom then what's the third phantom you told us about?" Pinkie asked the two.

As if to answer her question another different colored Phantom Shadow appeared. This one had a white sheet with pale yellow arms. It's face was pale cream with yellow eyes and mouth. This ghost smelled like vanilla.

The Vanilla Phantom had an Earth filly with a yellow fur body, red mane and tail and had on a red bow on her head in his hands. The phantom had Apple Jack's younger sister Apple Bloom as a hostage.

"YA FLOATING VARMINT!" Applejack shouted at the Vanilla Phantom. She had a lasso made and threw it at the ghost.

The Vanilla Phantom grabbed the lasso and pulled Applejack towards him, and used the lassoed mare as a yo yo. The ghost laughed as he tortured the mare.

Eventually the Vanilla Phantom let his temporary yo yo go. The ghost cackled loudly as he seen the mare hit the ground.

"Applejack are you okay?" Twilight Sparkle asked as she helped up the farmer.

"Now ah know an apple feels when ah buck a tree," said Applejack as she held her hoof on her head.

"THAT'S IT! NO PONY NAPPING CREEP PICKS ON MY FRIENDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! HANG ON APPLE BLOOM, THIS IS GOING TO BE MESSY!" Rainbow Dash roared as she sped towards the distracted ghost and grabbed the filly.

By the time the Vanilla Phantom realized he let his captive go, Dash had placed Apple Bloom on the ground.

The ghost tried to reclaim his captive but Rainbow Dash grabbed his cloak and forced him to stare into her eyes. The ghost gulped in fear when he seen the fury in the Pegasus' eyes.

"Where do you think your going?" Dashie told the ghost before she gave him a 'you messed with the wrong mare' look.

The rainbow maned Pegasus shot into the sky and after spinning around numerous times, she sped down towards the ground with the phantom was whining. An explosion of rainbows erupted from Rainbow's speed.

Shaggy and Scooby were wide eyed as they seen Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom skill. The Vanilla Phantom was traumatized from the experience and he sped out from the group.

"Thanks Rainbow... Who are these?" Apple Bloom asked as her eyes were on Shaggy and Scooby Doo.

"I'm Shaggy, and this is my best bud Scooby Doo," said Shaggy as he rested his hand on Scooby's head.

"Rello," said Scooby as he waved his paw to Apple Bloom.

Before Apple Bloom could say anything, Applejack grabbed her and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Apple Bloom, ah am glad your okay. From now on ah'm not letting you out of my sight," said a teary eyed Applejack.

"Let's go find your friends and to teach those ice cream ghosts a lesson," said Twilight Sparkle as she lead the group towards the ghost.

Unbeknownst to the group a figure wearing a white robe, and an ancient Chinese golden mask. The figure was the great and powerful Zentuo, or his ghost to be precise.

"Your time shall soon come to an end, dog and boy. Come my dragon we have two old friends to meet again," said Zentuo as a much larger snake like dragon shadow appeared behind him.

 **There the next chapter. How did you like it? I will have some boss chapters when the team come across some more powerful ghosts. Oh and I've decided to have two main villains instead of one.**


	4. Gator Ghoul showdown

**Hehe here's a confrontation chapter. Shaggy, Scooby and the Mane Six will encounter a certain strong villain before they can rescue a friend of theirs. The first boss is going to be faced by Shaggy, Scooby and also a certain pink member of the Mane Six. Read and review my fellow sharks**

 **Everfree Forest**

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna had to return back to Canterlot, but not before they lead Shaggy and Scooby to the Everfree Forest.

"We're sorry that we can't aid you on your quest, but we hope you find your friends soon." Celestia said as she and Luna teleported back to Canterlot Castle.

"Apple Bloom, Ah want ya to stay near me at all times. Ah don't want to lose ya to that vanilla smelling varmint." Applejack told her little sister as she brought her closer to her.

"Zoinks! Like I hope we find our way out soon. No telling who or what's waiting for us." Shaggy said as he shook from adrenaline.

As if to answer his unasked question, a fish like monster with a greenish body, and two yellow eyes appeared out from nowhere.

The fish monster smacked it's lips and gave Scooby a 'I'm going to eat you' look before grabbing him by the collar.

"Relp," said Scooby as the fish thing opened it's mouth to devour the Great Dane.

"Hey Mr. Slimy, leave my buddy alone." Shaggy growled at the fiend. The creature just gave Shaggy a glare before it grabbed him by the shirt.

"ROOAARR!" The fish monster roared at Shaggy's face and scaring him.

A tap on the shoulder alerted the fiend to a furious Fluttershy with steam coming out of her nostrils.

"PUT THEM DOWN NOW!" Fluttershy demanded from the now traumatized fish thing. The fish did as it was told and ran off crying like a scared child.

"Thank you Fluttershy, another second and the Beast of Bottomless Lake would have gobbled us," Shaggy thanked the Pegasus for saving him and Scooby.

"Why is it that these ruffians keep attacking us?" Rarity asked as she raised her eyebrow.

Shaggy rubbed the back of his neck before he revealed that he and Scooby Doo are cursed with 'Monster Magnetism'.

Discord had his lion paw under his chin and thought how strange the term the duo used was.

"How does that work?" Discord asked but before he got an answer, a familiar growl had gotten the attention of every being.

"Ruh roh, Rator Roul!" Scooby said as Pinkie Pie sped towards the source of the sound.

"What's gotten into Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked as she only seen Pinkie running fast when she's really angry.

"Well earlier Gator Ghoul had arrived with some other foes from our past as well as the one who ordered the Black Knight to throw us into dimension, and he grabbed a small green alligator with no teeth." Shaggy said and that was the answer needed for the ponies to go into full gear.

 **Glasburgh Dragon's Castle: Dragon's Throne Room**

A large medieval castle that is made from dark stone was resting on top of a mountain. The castle had statues of both the Black Knight and the larger fiend, the Glasburgh Dragon. The castle was surrounded by a moat filled with something rather bizarre, sharks that have adapted to fresh water.

In the impressive looking towering castle that makes Twilight's Castle seem like a child's toy; Velma Dinkly from Mystery Inc. was still tied up in the Glasburgh Dragon's tail. Spike however was on the ground near the dragon himself. Apparently the larger dragon had grown attached to Spike and thought that the young drake was his son.

"Oh great, this robotical dragon seriously is getting on my nerves." Velma grumbled at the supposed 'robot'. Little did she know that dragons are actually defensive if you get on their bad side.

Unfortunately for the brainy orange clad sleuth, the Glasburgh Dragon swiftly darted it's head at her and gave her a growl that I am not going to translate for you. Trust me it's not very nice.

The dragon lifted it's tail towards his chest for Velma to listen to something shocking, the Glasburgh Dragon was in fact alive and is very mad at his guest for the insult.

"Jinkies, this can't be really happening! Dragon's can't exist, their just a myth like those strange ponies from earlier." Velma exclaimed as Spike and the taller black Dragon/Wyvern looked at each other with an unamused look.

"That's really rude miss, I'm a dragon and I'm friends with those 'strange ponies'." Spike informed Velma, but the discovery about the existence of the creatures was too much for her and she blacked out.

Even though he was insulted by her, the Glasburgh Dragon had laid his captive on a bed in a cell and locked her up. After that the large dragon yawned and laid down, still clutching onto Spike like a teddy bear or dragon.

"Well this is really crazy, then again the dragon isn't hurting any pony. Well except for burning Blueblood to a crisp at Canterlot." Spike said before hatching an idea.

Spike stealthily grabbed a blank piece of paper and a pen to start writing a letter for Celestia to give to Twilight.

 _"Dear Princess Celestia,_

 _The large Dragon that had attacked Canterlot earlier today, has me and a female human wearing orange and has glasses on in a castle on top of a mountain overlooking Everfree Forest._

 _The Dragon isn't harming us and is currently clutching me in his sleep, apparently the Dragon thinks I'm his son. Do not use your spell to deliver this to me, that dark armored knight might get suspicious._

 _Signed Spike the Dragon"_ the letter said.

After proof reading his letter, Spike spat some green flames onto the paper setting it a blaze.

 **"You do realize that you've just lured those fools on a suicide mission right Spike?"** a ghostly Alicorn that resembled Luna said as she hovered above him.

The new foe looked like a pitch black Alicorn with green glowing armor on her head, chest and hooves. Her wings looked worn down and had holes everywhere on it. The eyes were green without any pupils. The mane and tail seemed to be made from phantoms. Her Cutie Mark was a skull in green fog.

"Auntie?" Spike asked before being hit with a knockout spell. The phantom mare laughed at her victim before she looked down at him.

 **"Muhahaha! Foolish dragon, I'm not your aunt. I am Phantom Moon!"** the new foe said as she cackled like a lunatic.

Nightmare Master arrived soon after and stepped close to the phantom Alicorn.

 **"Don't you think the Glasburgh Dragon is going to be furious with you for what you've done?"** Nightmare Master asked his associate. The phantom horse grew wide eyed as the larger dragon blew some air at her.

 **Everfree Forest: Swamp**

Shaggy and Scooby had caught up with Pinkie Pie, but lost contact with the other members.

"Like...there you are Pinkie," said Shaggy as he caught his breath.

Pinkie Pie was scanning the swamp's water for any signs of her beloved pet. However all she seen was a caged dog that looked like Scooby, but with a grayish white fur coat, red collar and hat and two buck teeth.

"Scooby Dum?" Scooby asked the gray dog. A growl from the water warned the trio that the ghoulish reptile was nearby.

Gator Ghoul had arrived from the waters and seemed to be challenging Pinkie Pie to a fight.

"Oh great, like we can't get past the water until we deal with old scaly here." Shaggy groaned as he knew that Gator Ghoul would definitely go after him, Scooby or Pinkie in the water.

"Your going to regret ever meeting me, Pinkamena Diane Pie!" Pinkie shouted at the Gator Ghoul.

 **BOSS BATTLE: GATOR GHOUL**

Pinkie Pie dodged the ghoul's bite and bucked him in the snout when he bit the ground. The ghoulish gator was furious at the mare and smacked her with his tail.

"Hey!" Shaggy said as he threw a rock at the gator. The ghoul gave Shaggy a 'did you really think that was a good idea?' look as he glared at him.

Shaggy was chased by the enraged gator down a path until coming across a dead end. The gator smiled evilly as it opened it's mouth and stepped closer to the trapped man. The gator was inches close to Shaggy's head ready to bite it off, when Scooby tapped it on the shoulder.

"Rello," Scooby said before slamming a pie in it's snout. The ghoul was furious at the dog and balled it's front claw to punch the dog.

"Oh no you don't," said Pinkie as she fired a blue cannon at the Gator Ghoul. The ghoul had enough and collapsed from the cannon.


End file.
